Republic City Lore
by AtomicPsychology
Summary: What if the Hundred Year War never happened? What if Avatar Roku lived another hundred years? What if the Air Nomads were never wiped out? Find out in this AU where the entire cast of A:TLA lived in Republic City...
1. Boy in the Big City: Part 1

**Boy in the Big City (Part 1)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me._

* * *

******************O-O-O~~~~~~**~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O

* * *

_"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. When I was just a young girl, my mother told me the legend of how Avatar Roku stopped Fire Lord Sozin before he could start a massive war between all four nations that would bring unbalance to the world. She told me the Avatar established the United Republic of Nations, a society where all four great nations could live together in harmony. They named the capital Republic City, but the peace did not last for long. A hundred years passed and Roku's time in this world is over. The new Avatar, an airbender named Aang, has come to Republic City to restore it to its former greatness..."_

-Katara

* * *

**************O-O-O~~~~~~**~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O

* * *

Today was the day. The day everything changes. Aang had passed the thirty-five tiers of airbending and finished the thirty-sixth by inventing the air scooter, something he created in just a day when he realized walking and running around got boring. He is a master of his element, Air. _Today_, he thought, _I'm going to Republic City, see Monk Gyatso, and learn the other three elements_! He walked for a while, looking for the Council of Elders, the leaders of this Air Temple. After wandering for some time, he found them under a large tree meditating, shaded from the sun. Aang waited for them to finish, but ended up clearing his throat, gaining their attention.

"So I was thinking and…" he paused rubbing the back of his head, "And I've decided that it would be best for me to go to Republic City and learn the three other elements there."

The council of four monks opened their eyes from meditation and looked at Aang with worry. "The city is far too dangerous, young Avatar. It would not be best at this time to send you far away alone in the city," a monk explained.

"But I have a plan! I'll fly to Republic City on Appa at night, and then I'll meet up with Monk Gyatso in Republic City in the morning!" the young Avatar clarified for the monks.

"Think about the risks, Aang," another monk said, "You've never been to the city before and quite frankly, I don't think you're ready for such a place."

"I understand that, but I don't think staying here will help me learn water, earth, and fire. Besides, we Air Nomads are encouraged to explore the world and see new places. Could you please consider the option of me travelling to Republic City to learn the other three elements there?" Aang pleaded.

The monks sighed and began to whisper amongst them. Aang stood there, waiting in anticipation. Finally the monks turned to Aang to give him their final answer.

"We have unanimously decided," the monk paused, and then smiled, "that we allow you to travel to Republic City to continue your Avatar training there."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you so much!" Aang ran off with a huge smile all over his face. _Today is the day everything changes!_ He thought happily.

* * *

******O-O-O~~~~~~****~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~****~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Aang had Appa and Momo ready for the trip ahead of them. He packed clothes, provisions, money, and even his trusted glider. The monks gave explicit directions to fly all the way to Republic City and go directly to City Hall where he will find Monk Gyatso, a monk and representative of the Air Nomads in Republic City. He will stay there and learn the rest of the elements to complete his training. He began his flight at night where he would travel all the way to Republic City. Aang had little sleep; he was more excited about Republic City. As Momo lay curled by his lap, he could not help but wonder what he will find in the city.

* * *

******O-O-O~~~~~~****~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~****~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Aang knew he was here, he could see it in the horizon. The sun was already coming out and he could see the city far off in the distance. "Look at that Momo!" Aang yelled in exhilaration. Situated on Ta Min Bay was Republic City in all its beauty and glory. Towering skyscrapers overlooked the city and shined in the morning sunlight. Smaller brick buildings littered the city beneath the gargantuan towers of Republic City. The metropolis was both stunning and enormous. Aang stared into the city, almost mesmerized. Eventually, he noticed he was flying right next to Roku Memorial Island and immediately felt a rush of fascination.

The massive statue of Avatar Roku was garbed in the magnificent flowing robes of a firebending master back then in the previous era. In the colossal sculpture's left hand held a scroll, signifying the spread of knowledge and wisdom to all. In the palm of its right hand raised to the sky is an eternally burning flame. The fire represented the ever glowing beacon of hope for the city. The monks told him the statue was made with the help of all four nations, and was one of the first things the four nations worked together on, to commemorate the life of this notable man.

"Wow..." was the only thing the Avatar muttered until he noticed a Dai Li Police Force airship coming at him, "Oh hey! Look at that, guys! The Dai Li Police Force! Cool!" Aang pointed to the police airship sluggishly making its way to the Sky Bison.

"Halt! This is restricted air space! You are not permitted to fly here!" a metallic voice resonated from the massive dirigible slowly making course to Aang's direction. A siren blared out of the metal police blimp.

"Uh-oh, Appa, looks like we're in trouble." Aang said to his sky bison with a hint of worry. _I better get away from these guys_, he thought. "Appa, Yip-Yip!" Aang yelled causing Appa to fly faster. Appa was quicker than the Dai Li airship, but the metal zeppelin was more equipped and armed than the sky bison. The airship fired two metal cables at Appa, but Aang swiftly steered Appa away from the cables and quickly flies down near the bay. The cables reeled back inside the airship and fired again. Aang maneuvered the flying bison away from the thick metal wires, causing the iron cords to crash into the bay. Appa hastily soared past the airship, while the police dirigible reeled back the cables. "Whew! That was a close one guys!" Aang sighed in relief. Suddenly the siren of the blimp shrieked out, making Aang look behind him. He saw the airship was still pursuing them, slightly faster than before.

"Land your flying bison now or face serious charges!" The police dirigible ordered. The airship shoots out a cable with a net at the end, trying to capture Appa. Aang swiftly grabbed his glider and ran down the length of Appa's tail. Aang swung his glider at the oncoming net and a powerful blast of air sent it flying back to the airship. The cable tangled into the right, primary propeller, causing it to malfunction. Smoke billowed out of the damaged propeller and the zeppelin was forced to cease its hunt for the Avatar. It gently descended down into Ta Min Bay.

"Now that was really, really close!" Aang declared looking behind making sure the police blimp wasn't still following. Momo peaked out from under the bags, relieved that the whole air battle was over. Aang took control of the reins on Appa and hastily descended into Downtown Republic City, hoping to escape the relentlessly alert Dai Li Police Force airships…

* * *

******O-O-O~~~~~~****~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~****~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Captain Long Feng stood on top of the fallen Dai Li police airship. He watched as the flying bison and its owner entered the city. Long Feng wore a distinctive uniform than the typical Dai Li Police officer did. He wore an elegant long sleeved robe with golden trim, various shades of green and white, and a high collar. His metal outer armor had a different design and is a darker shade of gray. Instead of the circular canisters that store the metal cables by the waist for regular officers, his uniform had cylindrical spools hidden underneath his outer armor and robes. With the cords connected to the armor on his upper arms and forearms, he is able to deceive criminals into believing he is unarmed and unexpectedly ensnare them with the metal cables within his sleeves. Unlike the other Dai Li officers, he did not wear the wide brimmed hat or the metal earth gloves the others had. He kept his hair short, in a crew-cut and his Fu Manchu mustache well-trimmed.

Captain Long Feng detested the idea being defeated by some boy. He knew in his mind that once he arrests this boy, he will make sure he feels the full extent of his wrath…

"Captain long Feng, sir!" a Dai Li officer shouted, interrupting his thoughts, "Our airship is unable to fly. What are your orders?"

Long Feng didn't even glance at the officer behind him. "Call in a retrieval squad to pick us up. Alert all units in Republic City to keep an eye out for a sky bison and proceed with caution."

"Yes sir, Captain Long Feng sir!" the officer saluted the captain and ran back into open hatch leading inside the airship. Long Feng stared intently at the city, his face devoid of any anger. _Beaten by a mere child_; the captain thought bitterly, _I'll make sure he pays dearly for humiliating me…_

* * *

******O-O-O~~~~~~****~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~****~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_Author Note: My first attempt at a fanfiction... I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not, i'll just have the readers decide :P_**


	2. Boy in the Big City: Part 2

**Boy in the Big City (Part 2)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me._

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Councilman Gyatso meditated on the front steps of City Hall. Unlike many of the Air Nomads who immigrated here in Republic City, Councilman Gyatso still followed their daily rituals and customs. He still shaved his head and dressed in the traditional long-sleeved, yellow and orange robes of an Air Nomad monk. He even wore the wooden necklace that revealed his rank as a master airbender and as a reminder that he is, and always will be, a monk first and foremost. On his wrist was the beaded bracelet Aang had made him long ago. He had received news from the Southern Air Temple that Aang, his former pupil and dearest friend, was coming to Republic City and finish his Avatar training here. He has been instructed by the Elder Monks in the Southern Air Temple to wait by City Hall for Aangs arrival. _That boy has been like a son to me_; the elderly airbender thought to himself, _I just hope he gets here safely_. He sat in lotus position patiently waiting as the radio next to him played calm, soothing music.

Out of nowhere, Gyatso heard a distinctive laughter coming from behind the doors of City Hall. _I wonder who that could be, _the monk mused to himself, already knowing the answer to that question. The doors swung wide open, and there stood Councilman Bumi, hooting wildly and chomping on a piece of green jennamite. The radio was knocked over, now only playing static. He dressed in a green two piece suit with the emblem of the Earth Kingdom on his back. His white hair and scraggly beard was unkempt and messy as always. He wore a green flat cap on his head and carried around a cane wherever he went. Around his neck were several purple and green beaded necklaces and a golden chain. At all times, he was hunched over, giving the illusion he was a harmless, senile old man.

"Greetings, fellow Councilman! How are you doing! Where is my favorite, little, airbending, Avatar friend?" Bumi yelled out, spraying bits and pieces of crystal candy with every word.

"Aang will be coming here shortly Bumi, I assure you," the monk said calmly, his eyes still closed in meditation, "Although I have been waiting here for quite some time now."

"Oh, you just wait Gyatso! Patience, patience is all you need! Would you like a piece?" Bumi asked, sitting next to the monk and offering him a shard of jennamite.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Gyatso said, refusing the piece of candy.

"Say, how long have you been waiting here?" Bumi questioned.

"Well let's see, I've been here by City Hall since the crack of dawn and it's already the middle of day…" Counilman Gyatso sighed with concern, opening his eyes. Bumi suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter, earning a somewhat worried look from Gyatso.

"Oh Gyatso you'll see!" Bumi assured the monk, taking in another great mouthful of jennamite, "Aang is probably on his way here! I mean, how hard is it to find City Hall on a flying bison!"

"Hmm, I guess you're probably right Bumi, you've never been wrong before." Gyatso smiled and held out his hand for a piece of jennamite.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"Whoops, sorry about that! Excuse us! Flying Bison coming through! Sorry, we're new in town!" Aang shouted in Downtown Republic City. He didn't expect to see so many Beifong Bugs in the city. "I don't think people are used to seeing a sky bison flying above their cars, huh Appa?" The sky bison groaned in agreement. Appa glided over the flow of traffic, and many Beifong Bugs swerved out of the sky bison's way.

"Hey Baldie! Watch where you're going!" cried one driver of a Beifong Bug. Pedestrians watched in awe as the great beast flew over the city.

"Sorry, sir!" Aang shouted back to the driver. He had been flying around the city for hours now and it seemed Appa was getting tired. He sighed and looked back at the map, "Momo do you have any idea where we are?" the young airbender said to his lemur. The map the monks had given him was completely outdated. "I mean look at this Momo, half the buildings on this map don't even exist anymore!" Aang sighed and threw the map off to the side. Appa flew too close to a street light and knocked it over, sending sparks of electricity flying. "Appa, be careful!" Aang groaned in exhaustion, _I better find some place to land before Appa destroys anything else!_ They soared through the city until Aang spotted a public park where they could rest for a while.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

As Appa drank giant mouthfuls of water from the pond and Momo chased a rabbit squirrel across the park, Aang laid underneath the shade of a large tree, thinking about how awful this day has been going. _This is hopeless! I already have the Dai Li Cops hunting me down and now I'm lost in the city! Where am I going to find City Hall_, he frowned, feeling miserable. His stomach started to grumble and he remembered he had food in his bag. _At least I brought an Egg Custard Tart, now I know this day isn't so bad_, he thought optimistically, finally smiling. Aang didn't even notice that the park goers were staring in astonishment at the massive beast lapping up the water loudly. As Aang sat down underneath the shaded tree, with the bag of food by his side, he noticed there was some strange rustling from the bushes. Suddenly, a man popped up from the bushes. The man sported a variety tattered clothes in in different colors. He wore a green T-shirt, a torn, faded brownish-red vest over it, blue pants mended with yellow and green thread, and brown boots. His white beard and hair was disheveled and wild, on his head was he wore a blue hat. His outfit looked like it came from all four nations.

"Say, can I have some of those tasty looking Egg Custard Tarts in your bag?" the man dressed in the ragged clothes asked.

"Um… uh, sure yeah, go ahead." Aang passed the bag over to the direction of the strange man.

He ambled up to Aang with big, awkward steps and took the dessert from the bag. He squatted down and gobbled up the tart. "So… do you live in that bush?" Aang questioned the strange man.

"Nope, my brother Xu dwells in this bush. He has allowed me to settle here momentarily while your furry comrade over there began drinking my area of residence. By the way my name is Dock" he said with a mouthful of pastry in his mouth.

"Oh my name's Aang… so Dock… you live in the pond?" Aang asked, trying to make sense of what this strange man is saying.

"Yes, this community park is quite popular here with all the vagabonds, vagrants, tramps, drifters, and your occasional beggar or two." Dock paused to take a moon peach from Aang's bag, "I am presently living here in the pond, my blabbermouth brother Xu occupies that bush, and my other brother Bushi dwells here in the tree where you're under as we speak."

Aang looked up at the tree but found no one there. He turned his head back and found that Dock was mysteriously gone. He looked around but couldn't find him.

"Hey, you there! Have you seen my brother Xu?" a voice behind Aang called out. Aang turned around and saw Dock, only this time wearing a different hat.

"Dock?"

"No, no, no, Dock is my brother, I'm Bushi," the man sat down next to Aang, "So you've met Dock, huh? He's the crazy one you know."

"Oh…" Aang looked down at his fruit and decided he wasn't all that hungry anymore. _Maybe I'll just play along…_ "So Bushi… your brother told me this park was popular with all the hobos in Republic City. I mean, I thought everyone here in the city was 'living it up'."

"You've got a lot to learn about Republic City, newcomer. Not everyone here has it going good for them."

"You can tell I'm not from here?" Aang questioned in surprise.

"Well, yeah. Let me guess, you're an Air Nomad and you must be a master of airbending, am I right?

"Is it really that obvious?" Aang hadn't realized he was that noticeable. Sure he still wore his Air Nomad outfit from the Southern Air Temple and he had the arrow tattoos, but at least he thought there were others in Republic City just like him.

"Your head is shaved, you have the airbending tattoos of a master, heck, you're even dressed like them too. Sad to say, though, many of them have forgotten where they came from."

"What do you mean: 'forgotten where they came from'?"

"Well I've been around the city for quite some time and many of the Air Nomads here in Republic City have forgotten their beliefs and traditions. You don't see them with shaved heads anymore or meditating here in the park like they used to. Many people here in the city disregarded their culture and have gone with the flow of current times." Aang didn't know it was like that here, it made him feel far away from home.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle rang through the air. A chubby park groundskeeper stood on a bridge over a small stream. He pointed at Aang and then started running towards him. "Hey, you're not allowed to drink from this river, are you crazy!"

"Well, I think this ends our discussion, kid. See you around Air Nomad." Bushi departed the scene by climbing up the tree. Aang jumped high in the air and landed on Appa's saddle.

"Yip-Yip" was all that Aang needed to say. They quickly fled the park with Momo flying right behind them. The groundskeeper stopped running after them, bending over with his hands on his knees, desperately gasping for air. Popping up from the branches of the tree, Bushi waved goodbye at the flying bison and its owner.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Appa started to get tired again and so they resorted to walking down a somewhat, deserted street with several shops and street stalls. The sun was already beginning to set, and night was coming soon. Aang strolled through the street beside Appa now, with Momo perched on his shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am, I think I'm lost. How do I get to City Hall from here?

"Just head down this street, then turn right, and—" before the woman can finish giving Aang directions, a Beifong Bug's engine roars down the street. The modified automobile had a red and yellow paintjob, like fire, and the front grill of the car was stylized to appear as a dragon. "You should get moving young man, it isn't safe." The elderly woman whispered in fear. The red automobile parked near a street vendor's cabbage cart. As it comes to a complete stop, three men get out of the car and walk towards the male cabbage merchant wiping one head of cabbage. The men were dressed in red, expensive suits. They wore red fedoras and white gloves on their hands. Each one of them wore a single, pure gold ring with the Fire Nation insignia engraved on it.

"Cabbage Merchant, please tell me that you have our money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine little… business you got going here." The lead thug chuckled to himself and the two others behind were snickering as well.

"I-I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my cabbages." The Cabbage Merchant feebly offered a head of cabbage to the menacing thug. The brute bended some fire in his hand and smacked the cabbage away from the merchant's hand, sending the fiery cabbage flying. "No! My cabba—" The Cabbage Merchant was interrupted as the gangster grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him high above the ground. The other two goons were laughing as if this man's suffering was the funniest thing in the world.

"Give me the money, or else..." the crook threatened through clenched teeth.

"Or else what?" The trio of hoodlums turned around to see a twelve year old boy with a shaved head, a blue tattoo on his forehead, a staff in his hand, and a flying lemur perched on his shoulder. The thugs looked at each other and started laughing. The leader of the group dropped the Cabbage Merchant down on the floor. The Cabbage Merchant, frightened, crawled behind his cart of cabbages.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, _Arrowhead_, let me explain a few things. You're messing with the **Fire Family**, the largest and most ruthless gang in all of Republic City." The leader of the trio pointed at Aang, "Second, this is our territory and we're about to put you in the hospital." The shopkeepers and vendors have all fled the scene, but watched intently at the boy standing up to their most feared oppressors.

"Why don't we settle this dispute in a nice peaceful way?" Aang replied nervously to three firebenders, regretting the idea of trying to stop these guys.

"Just, who do you think you are, kid?" The lead thug threatened.

Aang laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Come on guys can't we all just … get along?" Momo flew away from Aang's shoulder and went to hide on Appa. The lead thug's eye twitched in anger and annoyance. He struck first, throwing a fireball at Aang. Aang created an air shield using the staff and dispelled the fireball. Aang then swung the staff hard, sending a powerful air blast at the thug. The gangster soared through the air right in the Cabbage Mercant's direction. The Cabbage Merchant, noticing the flying crook, ran away from his cabbage cart.

"My cabbages!" the merchant cried out as he watched the gangster collide head first into the cabbage cart, destroying it and leaving him unconscious. His cohorts stared at Aang in disbelief, before another brute confronts Aang and tries to attack him with his firebending. Aang was already one step ahead, using his staff to send the thug flying onto the hood of the red Beifong Bug. The powerful air blasts Aang conjured during the fight caused a massive cloud of dust and dirt to form, surrounding the entire street.

"Who-who are you?" The criminal trembled in fear, frightened by the bald kid standing in front of him.

"My name is A... a-a-a-Achoo!" Aang's sneeze blasted the screaming gangster through the rice paper windows of the store behind him. "My name is Aang." He said, sniffling a bit. Aang felt kind of disappointed at himself for having to solve things in such a violent, non-pacifistic way. It was totally against what the monks had taught him. Before he could decide what to do next, the ear-piercing siren rang through the air as a Dai Li Police Force airship hovered above the street.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

A door underneath the airship opened up, and Dai Li officers jumped out of the zeppelin. They deployed their metal lines, slowing their descent as they landed. The Dai Li officers and their captain retracted the wires back into their containers. Captain Long Feng examined the scene of the crime. He had been rescued earlier today from the damaged airship and resumed his search for the boy on a new police dirigible.

"Hey guy's, I caught the bad guys for you, officers!" Aang happily gestured to the knocked out thugs.

"Arrest those Fire Family Gangsters lying on the ground," Captain Long Feng commanded, "And you're under arrest too, for evading arrest and for the destruction of public property!" The whole entire street looked as if it were struck by a miniature tornado.

"What do you mean I'm under arrest? I helped stop those guys over there!" Aang shouted in protest, trying to defend himself.

"You can also add verbally assaulting an officer as another crime on your list. You're in a whole mess of trouble, kid", Long Feng shoots metal wire from his sleeve at Aang. He dodges the metal cord and grabs the line, holding it.

"Wait, you... you can't arrest me, please, let me explain!" Aang pleaded desperately.

"You can explain yourself all you like down at Laogai Penitentiary." Long Feng smirked. Aang released the metal cords and Long Feng attacked, whipping his wires dangerously close to Aang's head. The assault was interrupted by Appa, who landed right in between Aang and Long Feng. Long Feng launches his cables at Appa, who catches them in his teeth. With a mighty toss of his powerful neck, Appa sends him colliding into a wall of a building. The Dai Li officers quickly run to their fallen captain's defense. Aang hops on Appa's saddle and they fly away. They didn't fly for long however, soon a police airship began lowering itself down towards them. Numerous threads of metal wire constricted the flying bison's legs and tail. As Aang began to take action, he too was restrained by the metal cables. Even Momo was ensnared by the metal lines. Aang and Appa struggled from their restraints, but their efforts were futile and they accepted defeat.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Aang was separated from Appa and Momo and was told they had been sent to an animal shelter until further notice. Outside the Dai Li Police HQ was the statue of their founder, Avatar Kyoshi, who developed the techniques and tactics they still use to this very day. Aang was taken to the interrogation room inside the Dai Li Headquarters. The room was small and surrounded by metal walls. Aang was forced to sit down on a metal chair and have his hands cuffed to the metal table. He was scared, no doubt about it. He trembled in his chair, but tried to maintain calm. _I was only supposed to go directly to City Hall, how did this day go wrong?_ After waiting some time, a man enters inside the room. Instead of the regular Dai Li uniform, he was clad entirely of metal armor. The armor was grey and covered him from the neck all the way down to his feet. He wore square framed glasses and his black hair was short and neat, parted to the left side. In his hand he carried a clipboard. The man sat down on the chair opposite to Aang and cleared his throat. "Let's see here—"

"This is all a big misunderstanding! Can I please speak to whoever's in charge?" Aang interrupted the man.

"Well kid, you're speaking to him. I'm Chief Kuei of the Dai Li Police Force." The man smiled, he was in no way as hostile as the officer he fought with earlier. _Where have I heard that name before? _Aang wondered in his mind, and then it hit him.

"Kuei? As in 'Earth King Kuei'? You're a legend!" Aang shouted in excitement.

"You know about me? I didn't know I was that famous." The Dai Li Chief began to turn red from all the admiration Aang was giving him.

"Of course I know you! I read how you used to be a rookie cop who was promoted to the rank of chief when you valiantly quelled the Bending Riots here in Republic City! You were only 18 years old when it happened and you stopped it all by yourself without any casualties!"

"Listen kid that's all in the past. Now, let's get serious here, what's your name?"

"My name is Aang."

"Well Aang, I'll be honest with you. You're in a whole mess of trouble here. Let's see, flying in a restricted area, two counts of evading arrest, trespassing, multiple counts of destruction of private and public property, physically and verbally assaulting an officer on duty, and the possession of an unregistered wind buffalo and a flying rabbit… monkey cat. What were you thinking?"

"In my defense, sir, the mustache guy attacked me first. And to be clear, Appa isn't a 'wind buffalo', he's a flying bison and Momo is a winged lemur," Aang corrected the chief, "Anyway I came here to Republic City because I had to come see Monk Gyatso, and I heard he was at City Hall and I got lost and—"

"You mean Councilman Gyatso, right?"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"Oh dear… where's Aang?" Gyatso had already begun to panic as Bumi snored loudly on the front steps to City Hall. He had heard news reports on the radio of an airbender involved in several acts of vandalism, but he didn't think Aang was responsible. It wasn't until night time when the Dai Li Police Force's secretary, Joo Dee, came personally to give Gyatso the news that Aang was being held in custody at the Dai Li HQ.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The man from earlier, Captain Long Feng, entered the interrogation room, glaring at Aang, who was handcuffed to the table. "Chief Kuei, sir! Councilman Gyatso is here." The captain saluted the chief.

"Send him in, Captain." Kuei replied. Councilman Gyatso walked in with his hands behind his back. Gyatso kept his face serious; not even acknowledging Aang.

"Good evening, Chief Kuei." Gyatso addressed the captain

"Greetings, Councilman. So, Aang tells me that you're an acquaintance of his, is that true?"

"Yes, that's true. I was expecting Aang to arrive at City Hall earlier today, but I see he's been involved in other activities recently." Gyatso paused, scowling at Aang, "Aang is expected to stay with me in Republic City to continue his training." Gyatso declared to the police chief.

"Training? What sort of training are you talking about?" Long Feng questioned rudely towards the councilman.

Gyatso sighed, "I might as well release this official statement now that the damage has already been done," Gyatso uttered under his breath, "Aang is no ordinary boy, he is the new Avatar of this era. Aang has come to Republic City to continue his Avatar training and learn the other three elements." Long Feng's eyes widened at the news. _The Avatar in Republic City?_ Long Feng thought in his mind. Chief Kuei stood there calmly, as if unfazed by the news.

"I had a feeling Aang was special. I've never seen a boy so young with the tattoos before." Kuei commented.

"If you could please drop the charges against Aang, Chief Kuei, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Gyatso continued. Aang was still confined to the metal chair in the room, still handcuffed, still being ignored by everyone else in the room.

Kuei simply smiled, "It seems this was all just a big misunderstanding then. I suppose Aang is free to go." And with a flick of Kuei's wrist, the handcuffs were unlocked.

"You can't be serious! This boy is a danger to society and should be locked up!" Long Feng shouted defiantly in protest against Chief Kuei.

"May I remind you, Captain, who is in charge here?" Kuei's voice changed, suddenly taking a more serious tone.

"No sir." Long Feng closed his eyes, lowering his head down.

"May I remind you who makes the decisions here, Captain?"

"No sir." Long Feng's eye twitched and his hands trembled by his side.

"And may I remind you, Captain, who can lower your rank down to that of a janitor in less than five seconds?"

"No sir." Long Feng said through clenched teeth.

"Good, then it looks like we agree on something," Kuei turned to face Aang, "I expect great things from you, Avatar Aang. I don't want to see you in here ever again, is that clear?"

"Yes Chief Kuei." Aang bowed in respect to the chief and left the interrogation room with Gyatso.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Gyatso was still silent when they both left the police station. Aang felt terrible_, I didn't mean to cause all this._ "Listen, Gyatso, I'm really sorry for what happe—"

Unexpectedly, Gyatso burst out in a fit of laughter. Aang was speechless, _why is he laughing?_

When Gyatso was finished laughing he looked at Aang and smiled guiltily, "I was so worried Aang. I thought you could manage to navigate through the city and find City Hall yourself. I guess I was wrong, I'm sorry for abandoning you in the city, really, it was my mistake."

"No, I think it should be me who's apologizing. I was the one who went around town causing all sorts of trouble. I'm also sorry for making you wait very long making you pay for everything I destroyed," Aang frowned; upset he had caused his friend so many problems. Gyatso put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Don't you know how much they pay me for being on the council? I just donate the money to charity all the time! Come on now; let's go see if the animal shelter is opened so we can get Appa and Momo." Aang smiled, everything did work out in the end. "So, I take it your first day in Republic City wasn't all you hoped it would be like?"

"You know what Gyatso? Today turned out to be everything I hoped it would be."

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

In a mansion, on the third floor, was an office. The office belonged to one of Republic City's wealthiest man and his family. It also belonged to Republic City's most sinister man. The office belonged to Fire Boss Ozai himself, leader of the most powerful, organized crime in all of Republic City. The office was lavishly decorated, with black tile flooring and black pillars with golden bases. His office contained his personal desk, placed in front of a large wall of fire. Behind the wall of fire was a massive gold effigy of the first firebender, the Dragon. On his desk, Ozai kept a telephone, for important calls and a radio, to keep up to date with news on his crime sprees. He sat on his luxurious, leather chair, listening intently at the news report from the radio on his desk. His outfit was entirely formal, a red and gold three-piece, pin-stripe suit with a golden tie. Ozai wore the golden ring was on his right ring finger. His long hair was tied in a neat ponytail with a yellow ribbon.

"_The Avatar is in Republic City folks! Yes that's right the Avatar has travelled here in Republic City in hopes of learning the other three elements. After leaving a path of destruction earlier today, the Avatar, an airbender named Aang, was arrested today on numerous charges. While the Avatar has brought a little chaos with him from the Southern Air Temple, he's off to a good start in his Avatar duties, already taking down a few Fire Family gang members. He was released today and the charges were dropped. In other news…_

Ozai shut off the radio, blood boiling because of today's events. Three of his men are in custody and the Avatar was the one responsible. The phone on his desk began to ring. Ozai took a deep breath and answered the phone. "What is it?"

"Have you heard the news?" the voice on the other line was distinctly male.

"Yes, and I am not at all pleased about this." Ozai sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Neither am I. What do you want us to do?"

"I have decided that it would be best for you not to intervene just yet."

"Very well. If you don't mind me asking, how do you plan on handling this?"

"I'll have someone take care of it." And with that the he slammed the phone back into the receiver. After a short while, he took out a cigar from his coat pocket and lit it with his finger. He inhaled the noxious fumes in his lungs and then exhaled them out. Ozai picked up the phone again, and began dialing a number.

"_Zuko, I have a job for you…_"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: I promise you, Katara and Sokka are coming up real soon, along with our favorite firebender…**_


	3. Just the Tip of the Iceberg: Part 1

**Just the Tip of the Iceberg (Part 1)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me._

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The Fire Family has countless warehouses scattered across Republic City. These warehouses are used by the criminal empire to conduct illegal activities ranging from smuggling, kidnapping, torture, and even murder. One warehouse, in particular, is Zuko's temporary base of operations. The Fire Boss had called three days earlier, giving him a mission of top importance. It was a job that would allow him to restore his honor. The task was to capture the Avatar. His father was Fire Boss Ozai, Republic City's well-known weapon's manufacturer for the United Forces and the most ruthless crime lord who ever lived. Ever since his demotion from the Fire Family ranks, Zuko was sent away to live in Downtown Republic City, far away from his father. He was forced to work at the shipping docks just to survive and would participate in the underground bending battle circuit just to make ends meet. He could barely afford to pay for the apartment he has been living in for three years. Today everything will change.

"Again," Iroh ordered sternly. Zuko and Iroh were both on the roof of the warehouse, perfecting Zuko's firebending. Two other Fire Family gangsters were up on the roof to help Zuko in his training. Iroh sat down on a chair and table, sipping tea and playing a card game by himself. Iroh dressed in a simple red two-piece suit. There was nothing flashy or spectacular about it, as he wasn't fond of such extravagance. However, he still wore his hair traditionally in a top knot. Curiously, he does not wear the gold ring all members of the Fire Family wore. He carried around his pork pie hat and his treasured pocket watch, featuring an old photo of his wife and son…

Zuko mumbled angrily to himself and took his fighting stance. Zuko wore a black, short-sleeved, high collared overcoat and wore a red, long-sleeved shirt underneath. His black pants were tucked in his boots, and stockings were worn over them. His hair was short and messy and he kept his scar covered up with a large black eye-patch. He wore fingerless red gloves and a necklace around his neck. The necklace had two golden Fire Family rings through them.

Zuko had been honing his firebending skills relentlessly ever since his father gave him the job. The only person who volunteered willingly to assist Zuko was his Uncle Iroh, a firebending master. Zuko took a deep breath, and then began the sequence. The two thugs blasted him with fireball punches, but Zuko makes sure nothing comes through his defense. Zuko uses both arms and unleashes a ferocious attack at one thug. The gangster is overwhelmed and is knocked off his feet. Zuko prepares to unleash another powerful attack at the other brute, but Iroh's voice cuts through the air.

"No!" Iroh sighed, standing up from the chair, "Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not your muscles or sheer power alone. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh demonstrated what he was explaining and released a long, controlled stream of fire that bursts in front of Zuko, but dissipates before it hits him. "Get it right this time."

"Enough!" Zuko burst out in anger, "I've been drilling this sequence all day! Teach me the next set. I am more than ready."

Iroh, still calm spoke, "No, you lack restraint and are impatient," he sat down on his chair, "You may know how to fight, but you lack discipline and your form is sloppy. You have yet to master the fundamental basics. Drill again!"

"The informants told me that the Avatar is a master airbender!" he said through clenched teeth, his voice full of suppressed rage. "I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You _will_ teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well, Zuko. Do not allow yourself to be carried away by the mission or you will never return the same," Iroh sighed and then picked up something from the ground, "Come rest, have some jasmine tea, we will resume your training after I finish this roast duck."

"I don't need any rest, Uncle. I need to capture the Avatar…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Aang has been in Republic City for three days now. He lived with Monk Gyatso in the Wind Vale Borough, the Air Nomad district in Downtown Republic City. He was still reeling from the culture shock after seeing for himself how different it was here then back at home. The Wind Vale borough was all too similar to the Southern Air Temple. The smell of pastries hung in the air and some people were meditating around a large tree. Kids flew around in their glider or played Air Ball. None of the adults had the blue tattoos, except for a sparse few of the elderly. Many of them had brown hair growing on their heads, completely disregarding a long time tradition. All of them wore the modern fashion of Republic City, but in the traditional yellows and orange of the Air Nomads.

"Times are changing, Aang. We just have to learn to accept such changes." Gyatso said. They were in Gyatso's apartment. His apartment was cluttered with items similar to things found in the Air Temples, such as umbrellas, meditation mats, fans, etc. Aang was looking out the balcony, staring down at the community of Air Nomads.

"I guess you're right, Gyatso. Oh, and thanks for the new clothes!" Aang said wearing the new clothes Gyatso brought. It was a different, more modern approach to the young Air Nomad attire. Aang wore a yellow and orange flight jacket, zipped all the way up, with flying bison fur lining on the bottom, the cuffs, and the collar. Blue arrow-like markings on the jacket followed the same exact path as the ones on his skin. His yellow trousers were tucked inside his brown, knee-high boots. A yellow scarf was wrapped around his neck and his brown suspenders hung from his waist.

"You're welcome. Anyway, I have a council meeting today and I won't be coming back until later in the day," The monk said, grabbing his glider and walking towards the balcony, "I've left money on the table, in case you go out and an up-to-date map of Republic City is also on table. The keys are under the doormat and make sure Appa and Momo's stable is locked and secured. Don't stay out too long because I hear it's going to get colder later in the day and please, don't get into any trouble." And with that being said, Gyatso jumped from the balcony and flew away on his glider. Aang simply waved good bye then went back inside the apartment. He stuffed the map inside his jacket and went out the door to get the keys under the doormat. The last thing he grabbed was his glider, which was leaning by the wall. Aang jumped out the balcony, and flew on his glider to the stables on the other side of the building.

Appa rested on the ground of the stables with Momo. The stables had been built here a long time ago, before the Beifong Bugs were invented, when the people of Republic City travelled on animals. "Appa! Momo! Come on!" Aang yelled at his pets. Aapa groaned in protest but slowly got up. Aang opened the gate and hopped on Appa. Momo curled by his lap, still tired. "You guy's lets go explore Republic City!" Aang directed Appa to the exit of the stables and with the command, Yip-Yip, they soared to the sky.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"Is this how I'm going to spend my day off, Katara?" They were both at the park today and Sokka was watching Katara practice her waterbending. Sokka was dressed in a long, blue coat over navy blue trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black boots. Black suspenders hung from his waist. He worked several odd jobs a day, just to provide for his sister and grandmother. He wore his hair in a Warrior's Wolf Tail and he carried the boomerang his father had given him on his back.

Katara wore a blue worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her blue sleeveless sweater top. She wore knee-high, fur-lined boots with a slight heel and her mother's betrothal necklace, the only memento of her dead mother. Katara's brown hair was worn in a long ponytail and her hair loopies framed her face. She too worked as a part time healer at a local hospital to help pay the bills. "You know we can't afford to pay for a waterbending teacher, the least I can do is try." She stretches her arm out in the pond and takes a deep breath. She started to make a wavy motion with her wrist, moving her hand up and down. The water in front of Katara started to ripple, and all of a sudden a sphere of water shoots up. Sokka watched, trying hard not to show how surprised he was. Katara smiled, but lost concentration and the water dropped back into the pond

"You are a real professional at this Katara, a master of the magic water!" Sokka praised sarcastically.

"First off, it's not 'magic water', it's waterbending. And second, I don't like your tone." She rolled her eyes and tried again. Sokka sighed and laid on the grass, arms behind his head, staring at the cloudy sky.

"So, did you hear the news about how the Avatar _destroyed_ Republic City?"

"The Avatar didn't _destroy_ anything; I mean maybe that police airship and that street, but that was an accident. It was his first time in the city. You can't really blame him for doing what he did." Katara said.

"He's a lunatic! Some Avatar he turned out to be." Sokka scoffed.

"Well I kind of want to meet him. He doesn't seem like a lunatic. Can a lunatic stand up against the Fire Family?"

"Yes! A lunatic can stand up against the Fire Family and he would be burned! The Avatar was just lucky!" Suddenly large shadow passed over the pond and the two siblings. Both Sokka and Katara looked up and saw a flying bison fly through the air. Katara grinned, but Sokka grabbed his sister's arm and started pulling her way. "Katara, I don't want you near him."

"Relax Sokka, he isn't going to hurt us." Katara pulled her arm. She knew who it was instantly. There was no one in Republic City riding flying bison anymore. The sky bison landed near a tree and the rider hopped off. It was a 12 year old boy. _He's so young and already a master of airbending. _Katara started walking over to the boy and Sokka followed suit.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Aang flew back to the same park three days ago. It was probably the only place far away from the crowded sidewalks and bustling city streets. He was still overwhelmed by so many buildings in just one place. They landed by the same tree when they first came here. He hopped off expecting to find that homeless man. What he did see was a girl and a boy walking towards him. _Wow… She's beautiful… _

"Hi there!" the girl said.

Aang, snapping out of his daze, replied quickly, "Hi!"

The boy behind her was looking at Aang suspiciously. The girl noticing the boy behind her acting strangely, apologized, "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. And my name is Katara. You never told us your name."

"Oh. My name is Aang."

"Aang… So you're from new to Republic City?"

"Sure am! I came from the Southern Air Temple three days ago. Momo, marbles please!" Momo, Aang's flying lemur flew towards Aang, handing him marbles. "Hey Katara check this out!" Aang, using his airbending, makes the two marbles whirl around in the palms of his hand.

"Wow Aang, that's great!" Katara watched in amazement at the two marbles while Sokka looked at the Sky Bison.

"Hey, what kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked, slightly confused.

"It's a Flying Bison, Sokka! One of the first airbenders in the world! But his name is Appa." The sky bison groaned in acknowledgement as it rested on the grass, "You guys have never seen a flying bison before?"

"No not really, you don't see a lot of people riding on animals anymore." Katara answered.

"So that means you've never rode on one before!" Aang was shocked.

"Nope, never wanted to." Sokka replied.

"Come on! You have to try it!" Aang insisted.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara climbed on the bison and Aang followed.

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that monster!" Sokka shouted in defiance.

"Well I'm going anyway, you can walk back home if you want." Katara smiled. Sokka sighed and bowed his head in consent as he climbed Appa.

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!" Appa soared through the sky. Katara and Aang smiled in delight, while Sokka screamed the entire ride.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The Fire Family gangsters watched in the distance. They were inside their vans waiting for Zuko's orders. Zuko looked through the telescope and saw what he wanted. The Avatar was in plain sight.

"Zuko, now that we have found the Avatar, what do you want to do?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Follow them. From the direction they are going and the passengers with the Avatar, they are heading into South Iceberg Valley District."

"Are you sure you want to strike now? I do not want to cause a scene Zuko or endanger the lives of innocent people." Iroh pleaded with his nephew.

"Forget the lives of others! My dignity and birth right hang at the balance here! I cannot fail." Zuko gingerly felt his eye patch and closed his eye. "Driver! Follow the Sky Bison!

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Katara pointed to where they should land and Aang followed. _I guess I made new friends, Gyatso will be proud!_ He thought to himself. They landed at a district called South Iceberg Valley. Katara told him this is where people of Water Tribe descent come from, but that here was another district called North Arctic Fields. Appa landed by a playground full of young children running around screaming.

"So Katara, you're a waterbender?" Aang was interested. It was true he needed to find a waterbending master, but he had no idea where to start. They both sat on a swing as the children flocked to touch Appa's fur. Sokka sat down on a bench, his heart still beating like a drum after flying through the air for the first time. Aang clutched his staff as he talked to Katara.

"Yeah, sort of. I don't know much though. You see I work as a part time healer at the clinic here."

"That's great, how you help your community like that! Could you teach me some waterbending?"

"Sure Aang, I would be honored."

"Hey Katara, how come you're not afraid of me? Haven't you heard the headlines? The Avatar Destroys Republic City!"

"Why should I be? Aang, what you did three days ago was an accident. Besides, you did a really good thing, how you stopped those Fire Family gangsters." Aang smiled and he stared at her, gazing longingly at her. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, I was smiling?" Aang chuckled slightly after that awkward moment. Sokka threw his head back and stuck his tongue out in disgust, groaning loudly. Both Aang and Katara turned red in embarrassment. A small crowd has gathered outside after hearing news of a flying bison at a playground. The group was composed of men, women, and children of various ages.

"Aang, this is the entire neighborhood." Katara told Aang. Aang bows to them in a friendly manner, but the people pull back from him anyway.

"Uh, Katara... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?"

"Well, we're all a bit astounded after all the commotion you caused in Downtown Republic City young Avatar." An old woman said appearing in front of the crowd.

"I apologize for my ignorant actions ma'am." Aang bowed his head in respect.

"Aang, this is my grandmother, Kanna." Katara introduced.

"Call me Gran Gran." The old woman said bowing her head to the boy.

"Aang what is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka asked, snatching Aang's staff from behind.

"It's not for stabbing, Sokka. It's for airbending." Aang sucked the staff back into his hand using his airbending. Aang opens the staff into his glider with red wings. "

"Magic trick! Do it again!" a little girl in the crowd gasped.

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."Aang launched himself into the air with his glider. He soared through the air, doing loops as the citizens on the ground watched in amazement.

"Whoa... "

"He's flying...

"Amazing…"

Aang looked down to see Katara smiling at him. He is captivated with the attention she is giving him and he slams right into a tree. The crowd of people winces at the collision. "I'm okay!" Aang shouted dazed and on the ground.

Katara sighed in relief and helps Aang back to his feet. He twirls his glider shut, smiling at Katara. "That was amazing Aang!"

"Thank you Katara."

"Aang! That was pretty cool what you did there!" Sokka praised.

"Thank you Sokka, oh and—" The sound of screeching tires pierced the air. Three vans parked by the playground, leaving everyone confused at what was happening. Suddenly men, dressed in red clothes poured out of the vans.

"It's the Fire Family!" A woman shrieked out as the men came out, fire forming in their hands. The crowd began to get erratic people screaming and running around. A boy fell on the ground crying, clutching his knee and Katara quickly picks him up and hands him to his mother. Aang looks around scared looking around hysterically.

"Katara! Sokka! Where are you!" Aang was frightened. _What's happening_? Aang thought frantically. Someone grabbed his arm pulling him away from the crowd. It was Sokka, his face full of determination.

"Come on Aang! Let's go!" Sokka pulled Aang away until a blast of fire shot through the air. A boy, around the age of Sokka, was the one behind the fire blast. He wore an eye patch and was surrounded by other Fire Family thugs. He seemed to be the leader of this act of cold blooded violence. All at once the crowd stopped the gangsters started shoving them around. Everyone was frightened beyond their wits and children cried uncontrollably at what was happening. Aang and Sokka were in the middle of the group of terrified people as the gangsters stood there. Their leader cleared his throat.

"Where is he?" His voice was full of anger. His stare was hatred, pure hatred. The eye patch he wore was not big enough to cover the entire scar, and the corners of the eye patch showed the red, burnt skin. He was so young, yet another helpless soul belonging to the Fire Family. He looks around the crowd as there is no immediate response. Without hesitation he snatches a girl from the crowd by her ponytail. It was Katara. She cried out in pain as the crowd shouted in alarm.

"Katara! No please, no don't!" Gran Gran screamed out, her eyes full of tears, trying to reach out for Katara. The crowd pulled the elderly woman back. Sokka forced himself through the crowd trying to get to his sister. Aang followed in a panic. He held a fire in the palm of his hand, dangerously close to her head.

"Is the Avatar this age?" Still the crowd remains silent. The teenage boy shoves Katara forcefully back at the crowd and she runs back into the arms of her weeping grandmother. The elderly woman embraced Katara, while Katara shot an angrily glare at the teenager. Receiving no response, their leader swings his arm out and releases a blast of fire that passes over the heads of the people, causing them to cower in fear.

"I know you're hiding him! I followed his sky bison!" The teenager yelled out. In a rage, Sokka bursts through the crowd of people, charging at the boy with the scar. The teenager fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at the boy. Caught by surprise, the teenager barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. In the distance, the boomerang reappears. The scarred teenager turns his head around and the boomerang strikes his forehead, leaving a cut. Blood streamed from the opened wound, down his forehead. The crowd cheered and Sokka smiled triumphantly. The Fire Family gangsters, unsure what to do, helped their leader to his feet. The scarred teenager shoots a fireball aimed at Sokka's head. Sokka covers his face and the crowd gasps, but the fireball did not hit him. Aang appeared just in time, using his staff to create an air shield, dispersing the fireball. Everyone was shocked. The scarred boy noticed his tattoos, aware of their significance.

"You! You're the Avatar! The airbending master? You are just a boy!" The scarred boy ridiculed.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang said calmly. The teenager with the scar blasts fire at Aang. Aang cries out surprise. Aang disperses each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him. The flames don't extinguish, instead the flames are directed towards the people. Everyone cries out and a child shrieks. Aang looks behind in fear, realizing he cannot protect them all. _I can't protect them all, it's useless! More people will get hurt. This is my fault…_

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang threw down his staff and held his arms high above his head. For a while the scarred teenager looked at Aang and then nodded in agreement. At their leaders signal, the thugs take the Avatar's glider from the ground and drag Aang away. Katara runs forward in the direction of Aang.

"Aang, don't do this!" Even Katara had tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine Katara, I promise. Take care of Appa and Momo for me until I come back." Aang smiled weakly and the thugs shoved Aang into the back of the van. The boy with the eye patch also followed. Inside, an old man refuses to meet his eye, disgusted at the brutality he witnessed. The teenager sighed and sat down.

"Let's go back to the warehouse, Driver. I'm coming back home." He closed his eye, _I'm coming home, finally..._

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: Say What! Yup, Katara with a Korra inspired outfit and Zuko with an eye patch!**_


End file.
